


please do (not) rain on my parade

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Post-Canon, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Dying isn't easy when someone holds a grudge against you.





	please do (not) rain on my parade

**December 28, 2015**

"Oi, Vector."

"What?"

"You're not allowed to die until a year after your graduation."

"Why?"

"Yuuma."

"—Fine. No dying allowed for you 'til one year after my graduation either, then."

"You piss me off. So, is this a promise?"

"Promise."

~*~

**December 29, 2020**

If the ever-persistent sound of an EKG and the smell of sanitizer hadn't given it away already, the white walls would definitely tell Ryouga where he is.

The hospital.

Of course, he shouldn't be here.

In fact, he shouldn't be anywhere. Except for, maybe, Astral World? Maybe.

(Though he still doubts that, even with the worlds fused, he would end up there.)

He definitely shouldn't be alive in this human body, at least.

(He'd made sure no one would find him, right? He even took a completely new set of clothes to avoid Kaito's trackers.)

He sighs and looks at the IV hooked into his arm.

(Not enough energy to try again.)

He closes his eyes again. Maybe if he falls asleep, he won't wake up again this time.

_Worth a shot._

~*~

When Ryouga opens his eyes again, he is still very alive and the frustration would usually start to settle in by now, but instead it's something else.

Confusion.

Because a certain redhead is napping on a chair left from his bed.

Ryouga blinks, twice, suddenly very awake.

"Vector?"

No response.

At that moment, the door opens and the nurse enters. "Oh, you're awake. Ryouga-kun, right?"

Ryouga nods. He's met that nurse quite often while he was still around to visit Rio. He's surprised she remembers him. "What happened?"

The nurse tilts her head. "Shingetsu-kun carried you here. He says you overdosed on pills."

"Piece of shit."

"Not on good terms, then?" The nurse sets down two cups of tea on the tiny table next to the bed.

"Former roommates." 

"I see." The nurse smiles. "You shouldn't move too much, yet. We don't know how much damage your attempt did to your body."

"What makes you think I won't try again?"

"Your sister knows. Tsukumo Yuuma knows."

_Shit._

~*~

Around half an hour after the nurse leaves, Vector wakes up.

He looks like he hasn't gotten sleep in forever, and Ryouga thinks the looks might even reflect reality, knowing Vector and all.

(He hasn't seen Vector in, what, four years? That's when he'd graduated.)

"I hate you," says Vector, as if that's a good explanation for why he fucked up Ryouga's suicide attempt.

Though, again, knowing Vector, that precisely might be the case.

"Right back at you," Ryouga says, with more energy than he's ever had during the last few years. "Is that why you didn't let me die?"

Vector tilts his head ever so slightly. "Kind of."

"Seriously."

"Yeah."

"Mind giving some details, asshole?"

"You stole my place."

"Eh?"

"Why the fuck do you try to commit suicide in _my_ ruins?"

_Because I wanted to make sure no one would find me, asshole._

Given that Poseidon is, gone and all.

Instead Ryouga says, "Figured that no one would go there."

"You figured wrong."

"So you're telling me that you just so happened to be in your ruins conveniently at the same time as me?"

Vector shakes his head. "Our promise. You forgot?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then why the fuck are you surprised that I happen to be desiring to end my life in the same fucking place you saw me do it five centuries ago? Are you that dense?" Vector's glare is more hostile than usual, and it feels good, in a way.

"I'm— wait, why _are_ you still here?"

"Beating you up had priority."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

~*~

"So, Vector. What were _you_ planning to do?" The question is almost casual, said over some snacks as they sit face to face on Ryouga's hospital bed.

"Same thing as last time. Maybe without the ghosts to encourage me. But you ruined it."

"Are you gonna keep blaming me?" Ryouga steals one of Vector's rabbit-shaped mochi.

"'Til the end of time." Vector scowls.

Ryouga sighs. "So, why did you tell Rio?"

"I didn't. I'm not that much of an ass."

"Who did, then?"

"No one did. I just told the nurse to lie." Vector laughs.

"Piece of shit."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

None of them really bother to ask why the other would desire to end their life. It's not like it's a tremendous secret.

"Nasch," Vector says with his mouth full. "How did you die back then?"

Ryouga shrugs. "I borrowed your sword."

"Ew."

(In retrospect, Ryouga shares that sentiment.)

~*~

**December 31, 2020**

"Where do you live at the moment?" Vector puts on his jacket.

(Ryouga almost regrets not bringing his own.)

"Why would it matter?" Ryouga's not quite sure if he even wants to go home.

"I'm not letting you kill yourself 'til I beat you."

"You were serious about that?"

"Of course." Vector sticks out his tongue. "I'd almost forgotten, but seeing your stupid face inside my palace reminded me."

It occurs to Ryouga that maybe— maybe he wants to get back at Vector for ruining his attempt, too.

"You're such a pest. First you won't let me live, now you won't let me die."

~*~

**January 1, 2021**

"You survived the year," Vector says as he takes the remaining edible things from Ryouga's almost empty fridge.

"You did, too."

"Pity."

"I agree." 

Vector yawns. "Care for a duel? It's been five years."

"Get ready to lose."

Somehow, Vector is even shittier at dueling than Ryouga remembers.


End file.
